Quand les masques tombent
by BooksxLife
Summary: Hermione, réalise son rêve et devient préfète en chef. Alors que son destin semble tout tracé, de vieux souvenirs refont surface. Son destin devient incertain, son passé, flou. Un sentiment gagne le coeur d'Hermione. Mais que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ? Malfoy ennemi ou allié ? \ Une Dramione que j'espère originale.
1. Chapitre 1 Collision

Voila le premier chapitre d'une longue histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Surtout donnez vos avis, ils sont très importants pour moi ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous ! Bisous Bisous :DD

**• CHAPITRE 1 : Collision.**

Elle tourna la tête et son réveille affichait; 21h37 .

- Par Merlin !, se précipita-t-elle, je devrais dormir depuis longtemps. A quoi tu joues idiote ! Tu veux rater les B.U.S.E de demain ou quoi !

Elle se levait, sa tête lui tournait, elle avait sauté l'heure du repas pour réviser. Elle sortie de sa chambre de préfète en chef, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. «Il faudrait recouvrir se truc, je risque la crise cardiaque à chaque fois»,pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle se brossait les dents, releva la tête et vit son colocataire dans le miroir, ce qui lui valu une nouvelle fois une grimace.

Il la dévisagea de haut en bas, en pouffant de rire face au pyjama visiblement Moldus; Bugs Bunny qu'elle portait, se qui n'échappa pas au regard d'Hermione. Ce pyjama était le cadeau de Ron, elle devient rouge de colère, se retourna vers lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Bon écoute moi bien Malfoy, je mets se qui me plaît et si ça te plaît pas, tant mieux ça me fait encore plus plaisir !, elle s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette sans détourner son regard de celui gris argenté perçant de Malfoy, il avait toujours son rictus moqueur, de rage elle le poussa pour passer puis s'arrêta à sa porte de chambre, se retourna, rouge, le regarda puis baissa les yeux, gênée, sûrement qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait réagi excessivement.

- Et puis, c'est... c'est Ron qui me l'a offert !, dit-elle, puis réalisant que c'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il lui faisait continuellement elle releva fièrement la tête et rentra dans sa chambre.

Il serrait ses poings contrôlant sa rage, ahuri par le comportement qu'elle venait d'avoir, ou plutôt du sien, il s'était laissé faire par Granger. Il n'en revenait pas, comment elle avait pu le bousculer, lui ? Il plissa les yeux pleins de haine en direction de la porte qu'elle venait de traverser, serra sa mâchoire, on aurait dit qu'il la maudissait, puis en souriant en coin il pensa « Tu va me le payer Granger! »

OOOOOOO

Le lendemain, le réveille n'avait pas à la réveiller, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir, les événements que la journée lui promettaient l'en avaient empêché, mais se sont surtout les bruits de sauvages provenant de la chambre voisine, et pour cela elle haïssait encore plus ce serpent de Malfoy. Elle se leva, les jambes lourdes, les yeux miteux. Elle prit sa douche, et s'habilla. Comme tous les matins, elle était fière d'enfiler l'uniforme des Gryffondors. Puisque c'était la période des B.U.S.E elle prit encore moins de temps pour arranger son physique, qui avait complètement changé cet été. Elle n'était plus cette fillette, à l'épaisse crinière, sa silhouette s'était affinée, elle ressemblait dorénavant à une jeune femme, mais sa crinière restait quelques fois rebelle et Hermione ne savait pas comment gérer son physique.

Depuis la vieille au midi elle n'avait rien avalé, son ventre grognait, et lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans la salle commune des préfets, quelqu'un l'y attendait de pied ferme.

- Tu croyais t''en tirer après avoir posé tes sales pattes sur un sang Pur ? Je te croyais intelligente Granger, dit-il avec dédain en croisant ses bras sur son torse, maintenant laisse moi réfléchir à ta punition.

Cette attitude Hermione y faisait face tous les jours, mais exténuée et malgré l'insulte quotidienne sur son sang, elle explosa de rire.

-Je crois que j'ai déjà subi cette punition, je n'ai pas dormi, et si je rate les B.U.S.E à cause de toi, c'est moi qui te le ferais payer , répond-elle en le foudroyant du regard et se dégageant de son passage.

Mais a peine eut-elle fait un pas près de la porte de sortie, qu'elle sentie ses jambes se dérober, son corps partir sur le coté. Par réflexe il la rattrapa. Elle avait atterri dans ses bras, bien qu'elle était inconsciente, elle sentait une étreinte sécurisante et douce. Il fronçait les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait, puis Hermione rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur son visage, croisa ses yeux dont la nuance métallique était nuancé par une pointe bleuté. Soudain, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, la salle commune dorée s'évaporait, la pièce qui habituellement les entourait avait totalement disparu, seule une lumière fumante de couleur bleue métallique mêlée de noisette les entourait, la lumière s'agitait, les couleurs se mélangaient, leurs prunelles plongèrent les unes dans les autres. Hermione se laissait aller contre le torse du jeune homme, qui refermait son étreinte contre lui, elle voulut glisser ses doigts, remonter sa main le long de son bras, mais il reprit ses esprits. Il la lâcha. Elle s'écroula au sol, rompant cette bulle de lumière colorée et laissant de nouveau place au décor de la salle commune.

- Aïeeeeee ! Espèce de..., grona-t-elle, puis mal à l'aise, elle se releva reprenant à son tour ses esprits, puis prit la porte espérant qu'aucun autre malaise arriverait avant d'être au réfectoire. Hermione, sur le chemin du banquet, Malfoy, resté dans la salle commune des préfets, une pensée les traversa au même moment; « C'était quoi ça ? »


	2. Chapitre 2 Messes Basses

**H**ello , comme vous le voyez mes premiers chapitres sont courts, car je préfère commencer lentement, et m'aviser pour la suite grâce à vos précieux avis, surtout n'hésitez pas, des remarques, conseils TOUT est le bienvenu ! Même si c'est long à venir j'espère que vous appréciez, mais ne vous en faîtes pas les chapitres qui suivront seront bien plus longs ;). Booonnn , je vous mets donc le chapitre 2 ! **Bonne lecture à tous** !

**CHAPITRE 2 : ****Messes basses**

Les examens étaient passés. Hermione, Ron et Harry se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais Hermione ralentissait le pas.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas, j'en ai marre de partager mes appartements avec ce …ce.. Ahrr ! Il n'y a même pas de mot pour le décrire.., dit-elle faisant une moue accablée. Elle ne voulait pas recroiser Malfoy, pas après ce qui c'était passé ce matin.

- 'Mione, dit Harry, c'est pas qu'on ne veut pas mais on doit aller s'entraîner pour le match de quiditch de Samedi, cette fois on veut gagner la coupe, et pas laisser ces Serpents nous la prendre encore une fois cette année, n'est-ce-pas Ron ?, répondit Harry en levant le poing d'encouragement vers Ron, qui l'imita, déterminé.

- Vous prenez cette coupe bien plus qu'à vos propres études, vous me désespérez les garçons !, soupira-t-elle, m'enfin, je vous rejoindrai à entraînement plus tard hein ?, s'enquit-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Au faite 'Mione je crois que Giny te cherche, et puis tu devrais passer du temps avec elle, depuis que tu as été élue préfète en chef, tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais, lui répondit Ron.

- Ah d'accord, vous savez où elle se trouve ?, demanda Hermione persuadée que ses amis cherchaient à l'éviter, mais n'insista pas plus longtemps.

- Cherche au cours de soutient de Madame Chourave, elle y passe beaucoup de temps en ce moment, on doit y aller à plus tard Mione, lui dit Ron en tournant les talons emmenant avec lui le bras de son ami Harry, ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de protester.

Ils la quittèrent, mais elle savait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, mais elle aussi voulait passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie Ginny, leurs petites habitudes du soir n'étant plus, elle lui manquait terriblement. Elle attendait dans le coin la fin de son cours, mais elle ne la vit pas sortir.

- Excusez moi professeur Chourave, interrogea-t-elle, savez-vous où se trouve Giny Weasley ?

- C'est une excellente question Miss Granger, lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé, envoyez la moi sur le champs, répondit Madame Chourave déracinant dynamiquement quelques mauvaises herbes d'un pot de mandragore, et visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione n'insista pas d'avantage et quitta la pièce, se demandant où son amie pouvait bien être. Après avoir chercher à la grande salle, puis dans les salles de cours, Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour récupérer des manuels à lire, elle verrait Giny au dîner. Mais elle décida de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie, pour faire le vide, ce qu'elle faisait après toute journée d'examens:« Une pause bien méritée», pensa-t-elle.

Le paysage y était vraiment magnifique. Elle inspira profondément remplissant ses poumons d'air frais, celui d'une fin de journée d'automne. L'air expirée était de la fumée, l'hiver arrivait à grand pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux et perdit son regard sur l'étendu d'eau qu'offrait le lac sur lequel se reflétait le coucher du soleil. Là, tout est posé, tranquille, lorsqu'elle pensa à l'année qui suivrait, une vague de tristesse et d'angoisse l'envahit. Cette année à Poudlard était sûrement la dernière, Ron et elle voulait soutenir et aider Harry dans sa lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et puis « Tout le monde sorcier est concerné, ce n'est pas que la guerre d'Harry, mais la guerre de tous les sorciers et sorcière, créatures de ce monde», se disait-elle, néanmoins, elle était triste, car cela signifier qu'elle ne verrait plus ses amis Giny et Neville. Ni tous ses amis de Griffondor, ni même les enseignants de Poudlard. Le professeur Mcgonagall, son enseignante favorite lui manquerait. Elle grelottait mais ne s'en rendait pas compte, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'une veste vient se poser sur ses épaules.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu ici ? , le poids de la veste et la voix suave près de son oreille la surprirent. Hermione se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver aux cotés d'un garçon, terriblement craquant pensa-t-elle instantanément.

- Je ne me cache pas, rougit-elle, je.. je viens réfléchir ici, et toi ?, elle se replaça dans la même position face au soleil qui réchauffait son visage refroidi par le vent.

- J'étais déjà là lorsque tu es entrée, répondit-il avant de voir Hermione gênée, mais ça ne fait rien, cet endroit ne m'est pas réservé, je ne fais que réciter mes leçons , ajouta-t-il en agitant des manuels, puis il tendit sa main, je m'appelle Anton Krum, j'ai été transféré à Poudlard, je viens de Durmstrang. Je suis à Serpentard, mais je ne te cache pas que j'ai du mal, il montra le blason de la veste qu'il lui avait placé sur les épaules, en grimaçant. Et toi ?, Hermione découvrit alors le sourire qu'il arborait, magnifique pensa-t-elle, tout en se rendant compte qu'il avait effectivement un accent Russe.

- Hermione. Hermione Granger, s'enquit-elle en lui serrant la main, tu ne connaîtrais pas un certain Victor Krum ? ,demanda-t-elle en souriant agréablement, plus agréablement qu'elle ne l'aurait fait avec aucun Serpentard.

- Si, en faite c'est mon grand-frère, répondit-il en baissant la tête, il ne passe pas inaperçu n'est-ce-pas ?, dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins exaspérée.

- Eh bien, ce fut mon premier cavalier lors du bal de la dernière coupe des sorciers qui a eu lieu ici à Poudlard, va savoir pourquoi il m'a choisi moi parmi toutes les filles qui lui courraient après, rigolait-elle .

- A vrai dire je devine facilement, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers elle en souriant. Hermione sourit mais gênée d'un tel regard feint d'être attendu, et se releva brusquement.

- Je m'excuse, Anton, je dois vraiment y aller, je dois retrouver mes amis, à plus tard, elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Au revoir Hermione Granger, lui répondit-il en faisant signe de la main mais sachant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Hermione avait vraiment à faire, elle voulait assister à l'entraînement de Ron et Harry, les supporter. Elle arriva au terrain de Quiditch lorsque des voix se firent entendre. Elle tendit l'oreille, et les voix l'avait mené jusqu'à la structure du stade. On ne refera jamais une Griffondor, Hermione s'infiltrait maintenant entre les boiseries. S'approchant d'assez près, elle vit les visages auxquels appartenaient les voix; Giny et Malfoy. « Hein ?! Mais que fait-elle ici et avec lui en plus ? », se demanda-t-elle, « Je ne comprends vraiment pas, c'est la première à le détestait, après moi bien sur. » Elle sortie sa baguette, et lança un sors qui lui permit d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient :

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas, disait Giny en pleure .

- Je m'en fiche, tu vas me l'obtenir ou bien je dis à tout le monde ce que t'as fait et ton très cher Potter quand il le saura, laisse moi te dire qu'il voudra plus de toi, dit-il avec le rictus moqueur, et diabolique aux coins des lèvres, adossé contre une poutre les bras croisés contre son torse, Giny faisait les cent pas autour de lui, et lorsqu'elle entendit les derniers mots de Malfoy, se stoppa net devant lui, les yeux horrifiés.

- Non, non s'il te plaît Malfoy, tu m'as promis que non., elle renifla et affirma d'un ton sûr qui surprit Hermione Très bien, d'accord. Mais attends une semaine je t'en pris, répondit-elle, un regard suppliant en sa direction.

Hermione qui se tenait à l'écart et ne bougeait pas, de risque d'être aperçu se demanda ;« C'est bien la première fois que je vois Giny dans un tel état, elle a peur, de Malfoy et sa menace, mais c'est quoi au juste ? ».

- Tu as intérêt, petite Weasley, où sinon tout Poudlard sera au courant de nos opérations, ricana-t-il d'un ton joueur.

Hermione comprit directement ce qui se passait. Elle se dirigea vers les tribunes et s'assit regardant à moitié les garçons s'entraîner, ahuri par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle devait l'admettre, Malfoy avait une réputation de véritable tombeur mais pourquoi Giny ... aussi a-t-elle succombé à se coureur de jupon ? Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsque quelqu'un vient s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Salut Granger., lorsqu'Hermione entendit la voix de Malfoy elle se décala d'une place, ce qu'il ne comprit pas, et reprit; Alors ses examens ? A vrai dire, moi je pense avoir réussi, mais ça c'est la nuit qui y a fait pour beaucoup, grâce à cette fille d'hier !, il inspira de bon cœur en souriant lorsque les images lui remontaient en tête. D'habitude je mets une sourdine, mais là, j'ai pensé à toi, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Sale porc !, s'enquit-elle lorsqu'elle imagina Giny avec lui. Je pourrais te dénoncer, on n'a pas le droit de faire rentrer des élèves dans nos appartements, hors dérogation, tu te souviens ? Qu'as-tu bien pu lui faire ?, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de dégoût, pensant à Giny.

- Si tu veux je te fais un dessin, je savais que tu étais … comment dire, ignorante à ce sujet, mais tout de même … Granger, tu me déçois., ricana-t-il, le rictus moqueur et les yeux argentés qui luisaient de malice.

- Tu me dégoûtes, et ne me crois pas si ignorante à ce point Malfoy, elle allait rajouter quelque chose, lorsque Harry, sur son balai vola jusqu'à eux et déclara le regard noir :

- Laisse la tranquille Malfoy, et que viens-tu faire ici ?

- J'observe la concurrence, pour Samedi, mais pour ce qu'i voir. Peut-être que cette fois-ci vous allez pouvoir nous vaincre Potter, mais j'en doute, s'enquit Malfoy sur un ton moqueur.

- Fiche le camp d'ici serpent, reprit Hermione, et Harry va t'entraîner , ordonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'atmosphère devenait lourde.

- T'as bien raison Granger, parce-que sinon Potter n'a aucune chance de me vaincre, n'est-ce-pas ? Dis donc Potter même tes amis ne croient pas en toi, rigola-t-il avant de se relever et partir en souriant, néanmoins il se rendit compte qu'il faisait ce qu'Hermione venait de lui ordonner, mais ces pensées s'envolèrent loin lorsqu'une fille de quatrième année vient se coller à lui.

- Ne crois pas ce que dis ce serpent Harry, ajouta Hermione, rouge de colère, bien sur que je crois en toi, je ne veux juste pas que tu perdes ton temps à l'écouter, elle lui sourit tendrement, lançant des regards noirs sur Malfoy au loin.

- Je sais Mione. Tu as trouvé Giny au faite ? , demanda Harry alors que son équipe l'appelait.

- Euh, oui oui bien sur, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins va t'entraîner, ils t'appellent, et Ron ne m'a pas l'air content, moi je vais y aller j'ai des cours à réviser de toute façon, à tout à l'heure au buffet, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Ron faire sa tête de cochon, elle riait.

Sur ces paroles elle s'en alla. Elle allait mener son enquête sur Giny et Malfoy, après tout, Giny lui avait assuré que si Harry n'était plus avec Cho, elle ferait tout pour sortir avec Harry, alors pourquoi Malfoy ? Elle avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? Franchement Malfoy était certes un beau garçon, son charme faisait tomber comme des mouches toutes les filles, mais encore plus son nom et sa richesse familiale. Il s'était construit un beau tableau de chasse depuis la rentrée, et Giny lui avait assuré que son béguin pour Malfoy avait cesser après que la famille Malfoy l'avait utilisé en deuxième année pour rentrer dans la Chambre des Secrets et y attirer Harry. Elle se dépêcha pour rattraper Malfoy mais il était déjà avec une fille, encore une nouvelle. Et pour une fois, Hermione pensa lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

* * *

**END OF THE CHAPTER :) **

Alors selon vous qu'est-ce-qu'Hermione mijote ?


	3. Chapitre 3 Passé mouvementé

**Voilaa**, nouveau chapitre , j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;P Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 3 : Passé coloré.**

Hermione se précipita pour arriver avant eux dans leur salle commune des préfets. Elle savait très bien où le voyage de Malfoy et cette fille s'achevait dans la chambre de Malfoy. Mais cette fois-ci elle échafauda une stratégie, elle allait mettre de côté sa haine et son dégoût envers lui, pour découvrir ce qui se tramait entre Giny et lui. Elle avait depuis le début de l'année considéré la nomination de Malfoy en tant que Préfet des Serpentard comme un malheur mais là, elle était bien contente, car il était à sa porté pour découvrir ce qu'il voulait de Giny.

Elle était installée dans le canapé, feignant d'être totalement absorbé par sa lecture comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle les entendit traverser la porte.

- Je te fais visiter, ma jolie , déclara Malfoy, il avait son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, dans son regard une pointe d'impatience, celle de pouvoir enfin attraper sa proie.

- Alors beau goss, c'est qui cette fois ? , dit à haute voix Hermione qui restait le regard plongé dans ses bouquins avant de reprendre une blonde, une brune, ou bien une rousse? Demanda-t-elle réthoriquement en insistant sur le dernier mot en se souvenant de Giny , je paris pour une brune, aux yeux verts, mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte, ce sont toutes les mêmes pour toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Une fille de plus sur ton tableau, elle se redressa, et avait vu juste, les yeux de la jeune fille la dévisageaient, se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Hermione se rapprocha de Malfoy, tellement, qu'il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre son visage et le sien.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe fillette, je suis sur qu'il t'a promis monts-et-merveilles, qu'il t'a pris dans un coin, comme celui-ci, elle avait une démarche féline qu'elle même ne se connaissait pas, lui attrapa la cravate mal serré autour de son cou. Lui, il la regardait faire sans broncher, elle n'avait plus le même regard, une flamme scintillait, une flemme verte au fond des yeux, il retenait sa respiration, il plissait les sourcils, il semblait à son tour hypnotisé par les gestes de la jeune Lionne , tout comme lui, le faisait avec ces filles, avec ces proies. Au début, il voulait mettre un terme à cette mascarade, répondre que tout cela était faux, mais Hermione avait été bien plus rapide en le coinçant contre le mur, et lui, qui aurait pu se dégager à tout moment ne le fit pas et broncha mot.

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'a dis que t'avais les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait jamais vu à Poudlard, mais rassures-toi , celle la, il l'a faite à toutes les cruches qui sont passés avant toi et qui passeront après toi. Après avoir profité de toi, il ne te regardera plus, s'enquit Hermione d'une voix suave tout près du visage choqué qu'arborait Malfoy. Elle s'approcha encore, et encore, et lorsque leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, elle recula brusquement puis relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, ainsi que le tissue de sa cravate avec laquelle elle jouait du bout des doigts. Maintenant elle regardait la jeune fille, elle avait une expression de dégoût sur son visage en regardant Malfoy, puis elle partie en courant hors des appartements.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Hermione reporta son attention sur Malfoy qui ne la quittait pas du regard, son regard à lui avait changé, il n'était plus gris argenté, ils avaient viré au bleu océan, ce même bleu dans lequel Hermione aurait volontiers plongé si elle ne s'était pas rappeler de qui il s'agissait . Un sourire de victoire s'afficha sur lèvres d'Hermione, puis elle tapota sur le torse de Malfoy en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, et reparti s'asseoir sur le canapé, se plongeant réellement dans ses livres.

- Et hop, une victime de moins sur ton tableau de chasseur Malfoy, ricana-t-elle.

Puisqu'il n'était plus sous son emprise, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil, frustré de s'être fait humilié et de ne pas avoir eu son plaisir du soir.

- Eh bien, Granger puisque tu m'as retiré mon passe temps, je vais te faire perdre le tien, souriait-il en coin. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Je ne te savais pas si … entreprenante dis moi, confia-t-il, la regardant travailler. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui le déstabilisa. Il prit sa baguette et fit léviter le livre dans lequel Hermione était plongée jusqu'à lui, et enfin il obtenu une réaction de la jeune femme.

S'il te plaît Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors arrête. Je voulais simplement te rendre l'appareil en te privant d'une fille pour se soir, après tout je dois récupérer de ma nuit, vois-tu. Maintenant si tu m'excuses, je dois aller travailler., elle lui arracha le livre des mains, et entra dans sa chambre fière de l'aplomb avec lequel elle avait fait perdre la soirée de Malfoy. Mais quelque chose la titillait, elle passa outre et plongea dans ses devoirs.

OOOOOOO

Il était assis là, sur le canapé, le regard plongé dans le feu de cheminé. Il ne savait que penser de cette Hermione, cette Lionne, qui s'était déchaînée plus tôt. Cette lueur qu'avait eu Granger plutôt, il l'avait déjà vu, et il voulait la revoir. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il vit qu'elle avait oublier sa veste sur le canapé. Mais il y en avait deux, la seconde avait le blason d'un Serpentard, il fronça les sourcils. «Avec qui peut-elle bien sortir ? Ou du moins quel Serpentard voudrait bien sortir avec Granger ? » se demanda-t-il, il cherchait sur le col de la veste, mais aucun nom y était inscrit. Il y retira un cheveux coincé dans la couture, et le préserva, « au cas où », pensa-t-il. Puis se dirigea dans la chambre d'Hermione, il n'eut pas a toquer, car la porte était entrouverte. Il entra et découvrit Hermione étalée sur son lit autour d'une tonne de livres, il secoua la tête négativement.

- Toujours entrain de te noyer dans tes livres, Granger, du moins c'est se que je croyais... ,marmonna-t-il détaillant les capes d'un regard, puis il déposa les vestes sur le bureau, il sortit sa baguette , puis prononça; Failamalle , et les livres se mirent a se refermer et s'empiler sur le bureau.

- Tu me le revaudra ça je peux te l'assurer Granger, sur ces paroles il sortie et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se rendit dans sa chambre après s'être déshabiller, il s'affala sur son lit, et ferma les yeux. Il se demandait une fois de plus quel Serpentard pouvait bien sortir avec Hermione Granger. A cette pensée il rigola puis s'assoupit.

Les images étaient floues, à cause de la neige qui tombait, mais surtout à cause des larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Il tremblait de froid, marchant, ne sachant où aller, apeuré, et regardant de tout les cotés, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, puis il se stoppa net devant une petite fille brune aux cheveux bouclés, son image se floutait encore plus.

Il sursauta, il venait de rêver, car il se trouvait bel et bien dans sa chambre aux couleurs vert et argent. Il suait, les cheveux en bataille, et le souffle court et saccadé. La seule chose étrange c'était Hermione, elle était là, elle lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait et n'entendait pas.

- Calme toi, c'est bon c'est fini, c'était un cauchemar Malfoy, le rassura-t-elle, en lui prenant la main.

- Quoi ? Mais , mais... mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiches dans ma chambre Granger ? , lui bredouilla-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus calme, en retirant sa main de la sienne brutalement.

- Et bien tu criais, et puis je suis venue et après tu t'es calmé, j'allais ressortir et la t'as sursauté, j'ai eu moi-même peur, répondit-elle sur la défensive et d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu moins agressif.

- D'accord.. Tu t'attends à ce que je te remercie peut-être ? , lui demanda-t-il la voyant toujours plantée devant lui, dans son pyjama moldus. Elle soupira, rebroussa chemin.

- Merci, je suppose., il lui sourit gentiment alors qu'elle s'était retournée vers lui, puis se redressa, il vit encore cette flamme verte aux fond de ses yeux. Hermione prit un verre puis sortant sa baguette de son pyjama et énonça

- Aguamenti, le verre se remplit d'eau puis elle le tendit à Malfoy, tiens bois, ça te fera du bien, elle lui souriait agréablement , ce qui n'échappa pas au regard du Serpentard, qui ne s'en plaignait pas, cette sensation lui était agréable.

- Et , merci pour .. pour les livres, déclara Hermione en rougissant.

- Hm.. Merci pour … pour ça, il lui montra le verre., ils se sourirent mutuellement. Tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux Granger, je pense que ça ira maintenant, même si j'avais pas besoin de ton aide en réalité.

- D'accord et surtout n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin, c'est pas que je m'inquiète hein, mais c'est que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et que je n'ai rien fais, .. Eh bien ma réputation de meilleure sorcière en prendra un coup, tu comprends.., lui dit-elle le sourire en coin. Il rigola puis acquiesça de la tête.

- Et au faite, j'aime bien tes cheveux comme ça , relâchés, dit-elle et sur ces paroles elle referma la porte et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Il se regardait dans la glace au dessus de son lit, et en effet il n'avait plus les cheveux en arrière, comme son père lui ordonnait.

Son père voilà ! C'était de son père qu'il s'agissait dans son rêve, il se souvient alors. Lorsque son père exercer la magie noire sur Dobby, leur Elfe de maison, lorsqu'il était encore jeune, il haïssait voir son père faire cela, il pleurait et du coup son père pratiquait le sortilège Doloris sur lui, et sa mère le défendait. Dans ces moments là, il s'échappait. Il avait découvert des portoloins, avec lesquels il transplanait dans le monde des moldus, là où jamais son père n'irait le rechercher. Un jour où son père avait exercer plusieurs sortilèges sur des « Sang-De-Bourbes », comme il les appelaient, et comme lui même les appelait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte à quel point s'était débile, il s'était enfuit un soir, et c'était retrouvé dans les rues seul.

Il stoppa net ces pensées, il voulait revoir se souvenir comme s'il y était de nouveau, car c'est à ce moment là que quelque chose dans sa vie avait changé, et il le savait. Il se leva et s'habilla, de toute façon il ne redomirait plus. Il laissa lâcher ses cheveux, puisqu'ils avaient plu à Hermione de cette façon. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, « Ce qui pouvait plaire à Granger m'est complètement égale, soyons d'accord. », se disait-il.

- Mais non, c'est simplement que je suis plus beau comme ça, se rassura-t-il.

La lune éclairait les couloirs de Poudlard. Il marchait, jusqu'à un cul-de-sac, une porte ornée d'une gravure dorée apparue, celle de la Salle sur Demande. Il la fréquentait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Il la traversa, passant à travers les piles d'objets emmagasinés, et se rendit dans le fond, pour y trouver une pensine.

Ah je savais très bien que j'en avais vu une l'autre jour, dit-il en la faisant léviter jusqu'à lui, puis de sa baguette qu'il colla à sa tempe, sortit de cette dernière un filament argenté, qui brillait. Il le déposa dans la pensine, le filament devenant noir fumé. Il y plongea la tête. Il se retrouva absorbé dans son souvenir, la fumée noire formant un décor.

Il était dans son salon au manoir Malfoy. Il se mit sur le côté, appuyé contre le rebord de la cheminée et regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. En regardant celui qui l'avait éduqué il éprouvait plein de mépris, tant dis qu'au contraire il éprouvait de la tendresse envers sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu crois Drago ? Tu es l'héritier des Malfoy, et je ne tolérerais pas un écart de ta part, tu m'entends, grogna Lucius Malfoy en exerçant une pression sur sa baguette avec laquelle il lançait un Doloris sur son fils, étalé sur le sol, hurlant douleur, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Lucius laisse le, s'il te plaît, il voulait juste aider ces Sang-de-bourbes, il ne sait pas encore ce que le Maître attend de lui, supplia Narcissa Black la voix tremblante ne supportant pas voir son fils torturé, et souffrant.

- Maman !, se plaignait Drago en hurlant de douleur, en tendant une main vers sa mère qui suppliait son père de le laisser, tant dis que son autre main appuyait sur son torse, puis sa tempe, la douleur assaillant toutes les parties de son corps.

- Si tu recommences ça Drago, et devant le Maître en plus, tu connaîtras bien pire que cela, crois moi, et toi Narcissa, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je fais ça pour lui, pour qu'il soit fort pour le Maître., dit-il lançant un regard noir vers sa femme suppliante, puis vers son fils apeuré et endoloris sur le sol, puis il arrêta son sortilège. Drago ne ressentant plus aucune douleur s'en alla en courant dans sa chambre par peur puis attrapa une plume, et transplana, la fumé forma un nouveau décor, celui d'une rue sombre. Les cries qui provenait de la dispute entre son père et sa mère avaient cessés.

Il se trouvait en pull dans la neige, le froid le saisissait de toute part, mais faisait disparaître la douleur que le Doloris avait provoqué. Le souffle saccadé il essayait de se calmer, et remarqua dans la pénombre qu'il se trouvait dans un parc. Malfoy regardait le petit Drago errait dans la neige tendit qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il voulait le rassurer, lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit fort, il voulait lui dire ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre à cet âge : qu'avec le temps ça irait mieux et il ne croyait pas si bien dire, car c'est à ce moment que le petit Drago s'avança vers une petite fille. Elle jouait avec de la neige qu'elle avait entre les mains, assise sur une balançoire. Drago, attirait par les rires de cette fillette, s'avança. Malfoy se rappela avoir perdu tout sentiments de peur à ce moment, ce qu'il voulait c'était parler avec elle.

- Salut, comment tu t'appelles, toi ?, lui demanda-t-elle, le sourire béat et enfantin aux lèvres. Elle le regardait mais en relevant la tête car son bonnet rouge était bien trop grand pour elle.

- Dr.., il se demandait s'il pouvait parler à une moldus, réflexe que son père lui avait enseigné, mais a peine eut-il le temps de penser qui que se soit qu'il sentit une boule de neige s'écraser contre son visage. La petite fille ria de plus bel. Au début il était surpris, mais il se mit a sourire, puis rire aussi. Il attrapa de la neige, la compacta entre ses doigts et en forma une boule, il la lança. Malfoy souriait face à cette scène, il ne s'en souvenait absolument plus du tout. Il redécouvrait petit à petit ce souvenir qu'il avait mis de coté, sûrement de peur que la noirceur de sa vie viennent l'effacer. Il était assis sur la balançoire. Les deux enfants jouaient maintenant dans la neige puis ils s'assirent tous les deux.

- Alors tu vas me dire comment tu t'appelles ?, demanda-t-elle de nouveau, en laissant enfin voir son visage, une fillette, brune aux cheveux bouclés, les yeux noisettes, un bonnet rouge sur la tête.

- Je, je m'appelle Peter, , lui répondit-il, il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais s'il lui disait la vérité il savait qu'elle risquait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive à elle, elle n'avait rien demander. Même à cet âge Drago savait ce qui se passerait pour une moldus de connaître la vérité. Et toi ?, lui demanda-t-il, en préparant des munitions de boules de neige.

- Normalement j'ai pas le droit d'parler à des inconnus, c'est ma maman qui l'a dit, elle lui fit une moue désolée, elle se rapprocha de lui, et retira ses gants et les lui donna.

- Tiens, t'as froid, prend les, ils vont te réchauffer, elle lui souriait, et c'est là, que Drago aperçut cette lueur verte au fond des yeux de cette petite fille. Celle-ci passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago, et les lui secoua en riant, elle les faisait tomber sur le coté.

- C'est bien mieux comme ça, sinon ça te donne l'air trop vieux et trop sérieux, tes cheveux ont presque la même couleur que la neige, riait-elle, tu sais j'ai lu quelque part que la neige était tellement froide qu'elle pouvait brûler, lui assura-t-elle en hochant activement la tête.

- Quoi ? Nan, c'est pas possible, Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?! C'est Granger ! J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Malfoy en se penchant vers elle, pour la regarder de plus près.

Le petit Drago, souriait et Malfoy le regardait, et il lui semblait n'avoir jamais sourit de cette manière.

- Regarde ce que je sais faire, dit-il en prenant de la neige entre ses mains et la regarda intensément, la neige se mit a virevolter et voler au dessus de ses mains et tout doucement elle brûla d'un vert bleuté sans que la neige se mit à fondre pour autant. Les yeux de la petite se mirent à brillaient, ils pétillaient.

Drago t'es complètement malade ! J'aurais pu me faire tuer pour avoir fait de la magie dans le monde des moldus, franchement.. , il roulait des yeux et soupira, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la fillette, il était absorbé par cette couleur, son visage si innocent, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas changé, les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux. Puis il vit la fillette poser les mains sous celles du petit Drago, les flammes, tout d'abord rétrécir car le petit Drago fut surpris, puis en voyant les yeux de la fillette, il avait lui même plongé ses petits yeux dans les siens, puis les flammes prirent la forme d'un chat, qui sautillait entre eux. Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois.

* * *

Here we aree ! End of the chapter !

Quelles sont vos impressions ? J'espère que vous avez aimé .

J'attends avec impatience vos avis, conseils, encouragements ... **TOUT** est à prendre , je prend tout ! ;P


End file.
